Starting Over
by TheKnightOfHonor
Summary: The Team from the Young Justice universe end up in a different dimension. A dimension where they possibly don't exist and their mentors don't even know who they are. As they meet for the first time, how will they deal with their non-existence? How will they find their way home? And in the end, will they even want to go back? Inspired by "We Meet Again" by Takebuo Ishimatsu.
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or products of the Justice League Unlimited or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary: In this story, the team of sidekicks from the Young Justice universe encounter the Justice League from the Justice League Unlimited universe who don't have sidekicks or proteges. See the reaction of the League as they deal with their young legacies and the adventures they share as the young sidekicks adjust to a world without sidekicks. **

**Author's Note: This is just a little side story, something to give me a small break while writing the "Once A Hero, Always A Hero" crossover. I am pretty sure this story will be easier to write. **

**Author's Note #2: Young Justice characters will be at the point where it is a year after Season 1 ended. Team will consist of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna. (I did not put Rocket in because well...I don't know anything about her.) Justice League will almost be at the beginning of Justice League Unlimited. Before the League officially starts up with all the additional heroes. **

Chapter 1: That Was Unexpected

Batman's fingers rapidly glided over the computer console, his eyes fixed on the giant display screen of the new monitor room, giving the whole station one last check through. With the improvements made to the new Watchtower, there was so much more maintenance to be done. Added docking bays for the number of Javelins they had added to the Watchtower, the number of living quarters added for the increased amount of members, locker rooms, improved training facilities, storage rooms, and even fusion energy generators for the Watchtower's defenses, not to mention the new teleportation system.

"Everything coming together alright? You've been up here all day and night. Should I be worried?" Batman didn't even acknowledge Superman as he landed down next to the Dark Knight. When everything on the screen flashed green, giving a positive beep of approval, a smirk appeared on Batman's lips for a brief moment.

"I guess that answers that question."

Flash zipped up next to Superman, placing his arm nonchalantly on the Man of Steel's shoulder, "I love what you've done with the place Bats. Real homey, you know?" He looked around for a few moments before rubbing his chin, "Is this place bigger, or is that just me?"

Green Lantern hovered down from above, the familiar green energy of his ring surrounding his body as he touched down on the platform next to Flash, "It's not just you, I've noticed it too. You added a lot of things, didn't you? It's certainly larger and has way more equipment than our last Watchtower did."

When Flash and Superman looked at Batman, his expression hadn't changed. He still had that sort of brooding face as he stared right back at the three, "With the discussion of expanding the Justice League we had a few months ago, I had to make a few changes. I predict that with the increased amount of activity and staff the Watchtower will be experiencing, the increased space and equipment will be a very welcome change."

The three heroes glanced at one another, sharing a knowing look. Leave it to Batman to think of everything in just a few months.

Batman turned back to the computer console, once again typing into it as the screen blinked rapidly, pulling up a long list of names. Each name had a photo of the hero next to it along with a short description, "This is the list of names of some of the heroes everyone has been able to contact and suggest with the utmost scrutiny."

As the list slowly scrolled upwards along the twenty or thirty names, Flash scratched the back of his head when he caught the name of one in particular, "Hey Bats, I know we discussed this at length before but... The Question? I mean, sure the guy practically knows everything about anything and is a pretty good information gatherer... But you know he's kind of...paranoid."

At the last word, everyone looked at him funny except Batman, who sent the speedster a small glare. Flash looked at each of them quickly before scratching the back of his head again, "Uh...not that there's anything wrong with paranoid. Except...you know. He questions everything, true to his name, and he's all jittery and...kind of creepy."

Batman resisted the urge to sigh before he turned his gaze back to the screen, his fingers once again moving over the computer console as a screen with the information on the hero at hand popped onto the screen, "The Question is considered a paranoid conspiracy theorist, but the fact is, he is a vast source of information on a variety of subjects. He has infiltrated and has even obtained data on people such as Lex Luthor. Not only is he an impressive detective, he is also a master in several forms of martial arts. And despite his slightly warped personality, he is a great philosopher and makes good judgments most of the time."

With that, everyone looked back at Flash who gave the three another quick glance before smiling sheepishly, "Okay okay... So now what? We got a response from all of them and they agreed to come and hear us out, right?"

Batman shook his head as he pulled up another screen, this time of a certain archer in green, "Green Arrow has yet to respond to our invitation. So has Hawkgirl."

At the mention of their former teammate, everyone froze except Batman who continued to type on the screen before turning to the three heroes, "I need one of you to go get Green Arrow personally. If he isn't going to answer our call, we'll bring him in ourselves."

Green Lantern frowned, shrugging off his shock from Hawkgirl, "Well if he isn't answering, then he's obviously not interested. Why bother?"

Batman stared at Green Lantern for a few moments before speaking, "I have a few theories on why Green Arrow isn't responding. If I'm correct, several of those theories can be resolved if he just comes up here to see what the League is really about and experience what we really do."

Lantern merely raised a brow at Batman's logic and was about to respond when they felt the station rumble. All heroes looked at one another for a brief moment before Batman rapidly turned to the computer console, bringing up diagnostics of the Watchtower.

"Uh, what was that?" Flash ran up next to Batman, peering down at the Dark Knight.

"I am not sure. There has been no breach in the perimeter. Defenses are green. Nothing is attacking us." Batman's eyes narrowed slightly, "But there are traces of an off world energy..."

Superman stepped up on the other side of Batman, "What sort of off world energy?"

Batman glanced up at the Kryptonian, "The same kind of readings a Boom Tube would generate."

The other three heroes suddenly had determined looks on their faces as they looked up at the screen as well, "Last time a Boom Tube popped up, it was Darkseid paying us an unwanted visit. Do you think he survived?" Flash looked at Batman who was scowling at the screen.

"No." Surprisingly it was Superman who spoke up, "Nothing could have survived that. Not even Darkseid. We checked every inch of what used to be Brainiac's base. We looked for any sign of Darkseid, as well as any piece of Brainiac. There was nothing." He glanced down at Batman who merely nodded.

"Any idea who then?" Green Lantern gestured to the screen.

Batman suddenly turned around, glaring at the open platform, "We're about to find out." As the three heroes turned around like Batman did, a large boom shook the room as it echoed through the room. Green Lantern pointed his right fist at the large glowing gateway in front of them, Flash and Superman taking guarded stances as the air started to get sucked in.

Batman's hand went up to his ear as he pressed the communicator, his eyes never leaving the Boom Tube gateway, "J'onn, it's me. Get down here now."

"What's happening? I just finished installing the equipment in the medical facility, are we under attack?"

"Just get here, now." Batman shut off his communicator as he drew a batarang when he spotted shadowy figures moving out of the gateway. Each of the heroes paused when out popped seven teens, tumbling out of the gateway.

"Well... Out of all the horrible and apocalyptic things I expected to come out of a Boom Tube wormhole, that was not even on the list." Flash straightened up, waving his hand at the teens.

Green Lantern also straightened up, dropping his arm as he eyed the costumes that some of the teens were dressed in. Some looked kind of familiar, especially a certain yellow and red armor with a red lightning bolt on the chest. It seemed like someone had a Flash fixation.

Batman still had his arm up, glaring at the teens who were getting up, "Don't let your guard down, these are not normal kids. They infiltrated the Watchtower with a Boom Tube."

Flash blinked before grinning, lifting his arms up in a shrug, "Oh come on Bats! They're kids, how much trouble could they give us?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, one of the teens across from the four heroes shook his head of his grogginess. He looked up with wide eyes before a snarl finally left his lips.

Flash's eyes widened in surprise when one of the teen boys wearing a black shirt with Superman's logo printed on the front, cried out in rage and jumped very high up into the air. Moving on instinct, Batman threw his explosive batarang with all his might towards the teen before diving to the right, "Scatter!"

Flash immediately ran right while Green Lantern flew up into the air, Superman right alongside him. Each hero blinked once in surprise when the small explosion didn't even phase the teen, who slammed his fist down onto the ground where the heroes used to be.

Seeing the rather large dent the boy had made into the reinforced steel, Batman's eyes narrowed. Definitely not normal teenagers.

Batman ducked just in time as he heard the swish of an arrow leaving it's notch, an explosive arrow similar to that of Green Arrow's own invention, exploding a few feet away. Batman turned, glaring at a blonde haired archer as she notched another arrow, aiming for him.

A red blur zipped past him and quickly grabbed the girl's green bow, holding it up in the air as he wagged his index finger at her, "Now now, that isn't very nice archer girl. Why don't we all just calm down and..." Flash didn't get to finish his sentence as he experienced, for the first time, a fast punch to his face that he didn't have enough time to dodge. Granted he was caught off guard, he couldn't help the shock going through his mind as he flew back, letting go of the bow he just confiscated.

Batman watched with growing curiosity as a yellow blur, similar to Flash's movements, moved towards Flash and delivered a solid punch to the speedster's jaw. Again, definitely not normal teenagers.

Flash shook his head, looking up in mild shock at the yellow and red clad teen now standing next to the green costumed archer who was picking up her bow.

Meanwhile, the dark haired teen with the S-Shield symbol on his chest let out another cry of rage as he took another big leap towards the hovering Superman, whose eyes widened in surprise as he got body slammed by the teen. Green Lantern, with equally wide eyes quickly recovered from his shock as he pointed his ring at the teen. He gave a sudden grunt as he felt himself being pushed down onto the ground by an unseen force, before finally crashing down onto the ground.

Green Lantern shook his head, looking up just in time to see a dark skinned boy swipe his fists down at him, blue tattoos glowing all over his arm. Lantern just managed to bring his ring up and form a shield in front of himself, the boy's fists making contact with the solid green energy shield. Lantern blinked in surprise when the boy's fists crackled with electricity, causing little cracks all over his shield.

Green Lantern's eyes widened when he saw a green skinned girl hovering in the air a few feet away, her long red hair flowing down her back as she pointed her hands at him. He felt his body lift up into the air. Telekinesis. That explained it.

Without pause, the dark skinned boy took advantage of Green Lantern's moment of surprise to jump into the air, once again bringing his fists down towards the guardian. Reacting quickly, Green Lantern shot his fist out, firing a beam of green energy into the boy's midriff and sending him crashing into the wall, hard enough to knock him out.

The green skinned girl, temporarily losing focus as she watched her friend being blasted away, dropped the Lantern who remained hovering with his own power. Taking advantage of her distraction, Green Lantern shot a blast of energy out and into the girl as well, slamming her back into the metal wall. She yelped as she was blasted before collapsing onto the ground next to the dark skinned boy, lying still.

"M'gann!" Green Lantern turned to see the tall brunette with the Superman symbol stare at the downed girl for a moment before looking at him with eyes filled with rage. He snarled as his hands balled up into fists, "You'll pay for that!" He took another leap, pulling his right fist back as he neared the Lantern.

Suddenly, a blue and red blur slammed into the teen in midair, carrying him through the air for a few moments before slamming him into the metal wall. A large dent was formed as Superman pulled back, his hands on his hips, "You need to calm down."

"Erif niar nwod no pot fo mih!" Superman turned towards the sound of a girl's mystic voice echoing throughout the room. He cried out as large balls of fire crashed into him from above, knocking him down onto the ground.

A girl dressed in a tuxedo with a set of white gloves had both her hands pointed towards the Man of Steel, smiling in satisfaction for a few moments before a batarang suddenly swished through the air and stabbed into the ground under her feet. She looked down and gasped as the batarang beeped before exploding into a large puff of green smoke. She coughed, trying to cover her mouth but had already breathed in enough, her legs wobbling as she felt her consciousness fade before dropping onto the floor with a groan.

Three down, four to go. Batman looked towards the teens still standing. The Flash-Boy was currently in a fist fight with Flash, who was experiencing the surprising ordeal of having to actually block attacks pointed towards him instead of dodging. They were zipping around the whole place, exchanging blows. Batman noted with interest that while the Flash-Boy could land a few blows on Flash, he was still quite a bit slower than Flash himself.

His gaze turned to the green clad archer who was pointing her bow at the two speedsters, her bow whipping left and right as she bit her lip, trying to keep up with the super speed battle.

Deciding to end this little battle, Batman drew a batarang and threw it towards the archer's bow, fully intent on disarming her. His eyes widened as his batarang was intercepted by a red projectile similar to his own explosive discs. His gaze turned to land on the form of a small, dark haired boy sporting a domino mask, his eyes fixed on the dark knight. His mask hid his eyes fully, the white slits the only visible difference from the dark mask.

The boy seemed hesitant, a bit confused as he regarded the Dark Knight. Why, he did not know. And for the moment, he did not care.

Quickly drawing then throwing three explosive batarangs from his utility belt, Batman ran towards the boy dressed in a red, black, and slightly yellow uniform. In response, the lean boy performed a series of back flips as the batarangs exploded one after another in place of where the boy used to stand.

Across the room, the boy with the S-Shield on his chest was throwing fist after fist across Superman's face. Not wanting to hurt the young boy, but finding his strength very surprising, Superman grabbed the boy's left fist with his right hand before grabbing the boy's right fist with his left hand. The boy yelled and growled, trying to pull his hands away in vain.

Superman looked down at the boy with narrowed eyes, speaking in a strained voice, "I am only going to ask you one more time. Calm. Down." the boy looked up at Superman with defiant eyes, letting out another cry of rage as he kicked off the ground with surprising force, pushing Superman back.

As the teen was about to deliver a vicious headbutt to the last Kryptonian, J'onn phased through the floor slowly, his body barely visible courtesy of his intangibility. As soon as he was fully through, the Martian turned tangible once more before reaching out and placing his hands fully on the boy's head, his eyes glowing bright as he pushed one command into the teen's mind with all his might, "Sleep."

The teen let out a cry of pain before moaning, his shoulders slumping as he dropped to his knees. Superman let go of the boy's fists, watching as they limply fell to the ground, nodding at J'onn in thanks.

Green Lantern hated fighting kids, it was hard to blast them with full power, especially when they weren't as durable as some of the bad guys he usually fought. He grimaced slightly as another explosive arrow slammed into his energy shield. Though he supposed he couldn't just stay floating in the air and let himself get shot at, now could he?

Dodging swiftly to the right, Green Lantern thrust his right fist out, firing another blast of green energy at the blonde archer. She performed a barrel roll to the right while notching an arrow onto her bow. She straightened up on one knee, firing the arrow swiftly. Caught off guard, Green Lantern just watched as the arrow opened up, a steel cord firing out and wrapping around his arms. Just as he was about to break free, the cord suddenly charged up and he let out a cry of pain as a surge of electricity covered his body.

Batman, temporarily distracted by Green Lantern's cry of pain, looked away from his own opponent. He took stock of the metal cord around Green Lantern's arms and threw a batarang, the sharp edge cutting through the rope of metal.

The now free Green Lantern didn't hesitate as he formed a green energy fist and shot it out towards the blonde archer, slamming her right on the chin. She yelped and flew back, rolling across the floor before coming to a still.

Hearing the cry of his archer, the Flash-Boy stopped in his tracks, turning around to see her roll across the ground, "Artemis!" He ran towards her, dropping his arms in an attempt to scoop her up. He skidded to a halt when Superman landed in front of him with his arms crossed, blocking the young speedster's way. Eyes wide and mouth falling open he turned around to run the other way when the fist of the older speedster rammed into his face, sending him flying back into the Man of Steel.

Letting out a groan as his head shook from the impact, he blacked out. Flash looked up at Superman with a wink, grinning at their handiwork.

_Six down. That left..._

Batman's eyes widened as he looked around. He had lost track of the boy he was fighting, his gaze shifting around the room before it landed on the main computer console. The boy had some sort of electronic device on his left wrist, the fingers on his right hand typing rapidly along what seemed like a holographic keyboard. On the small holographic screen displayed above his wrist, was the Watchtower systems.

Batman's eyes widened as he saw a USB cord extending from the boy's wrist to one of the slots on the main computer console of the Watchtower. The five heroes made a move for the boy when he suddenly turned around with a smirk of triumph, holding his hand in the air, "Whoa... Unless you want me to use the thrusters to knock this whole place out of orbit and destroy the generators, I suggest you don't move."

Everyone stopped, eyes wide with the exception of Batman at the boy's words. Flash let out a laugh, his hands on his hips as he grinned at the young boy, "Nice bluff kid, but the Watchtower was programmed and designed by Batman. There's no way you could have-"

The young boy's smirk grew even wider as he cut the speedster off, looking right at Batman as he spoke in an amused tone, "Same system as the Batcave huh, BW?"

Batman's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into a glare. He held his arm up to the other four, "He's not bluffing. The Watchtower's programming is an almost exact replica of the supercomputer I designed in the Batcave. If he's familiar with it, hacking into the Watchtower's systems wouldn't be that hard."

Green Lantern waved his hand, sparing a glance at Batman, "But how would he know the Batcaves' supercomputer's systems in the first place. He's obviously bluffing!"

Batman glowered at Green Lantern's theory but kept his gaze on the boy, "The fact that he clearly knows who I am and even the existence of a supercomputer in the cave raises a high chance that he is in fact, telling the truth."

J'onn floated down next to Batman, speaking in a quiet tone, "BW... Bruce Wayne. It seems this young man does indeed know your identity, but he could just be a fanatic who managed to deduce your identity."

Batman resisted the urge to growl in frustration, gritting his teeth, "Yes, it is possible. But do you believe that these teens, most with super powered abilities and the fact that they used a _Boom Tube_ to get aboard the Watchtower, are just some fanatic fans? We cannot afford to take the risk that it is also possible that he is telling the truth."

J'onn stayed silent for a few moments before nodding. Batman then spoke up, glaring at the boy, "Alright, you proved your point. What is it that you want?"

The brunette blinked, having not expected that answer but quickly recovered, "First things first, I want you to let us go." Though he was speaking to all them, his eyes were fixed on Batman. His breath suddenly hitched, his right hand moving up to grab his side as he bit his lip. This was not lost to Batman nor Superman as the boy quickly hid his pain, removing his hand, "Second, I want you to stop this repressive regime."

Everyone stood still for a few moments before Green Lantern spoke up, "Repressive regime? What in gods name are you talking about? We are heroes, not conquerors. We haven't repressed anyone! The Justice League is a force of good and protection, not repression!"

The boy seemed to go stock still, his mouth hanging open for a second before quickly closing. He gazed at each of them before quickly typing into his holographic keyboard. The heroes took a step forward but Batman shot his arm out, making them halt in their place. Each of them looked at the Bat in confusion before noticing the boy's activities were being shown on the large computer screen. He was searching through the database, going through their history file before finally bringing up an image of Metropolis in all it's glory, zooming in specifically on the Daily Planet's office floor.

Superman's eyes widened as he saw Lois Lane walk across the large window, talking on her cellphone with raised eyebrows. She must have been talking to a source. Either that or Jimmy by the way she seemed like she was resisting an urge to scream.

Superman narrowed his eyes at the young boy who looked at the Kryptonian with surprise, as if seeing him for the first time. Superman took one step forward, "If you hurt her, I'll make you regret it."

The boy didn't seem to register his threat as his shoulders sagged, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, "So we did it...we actually did it. KF was able to fix our..." the boy didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly started to fall forward.

Flash, moving on instinct, zipped towards the boy and caught him. At the same time, Batman dashed for the computer and moved right up to the console. His hands started to dance across the keyboard as he tried to regain control of the Watchtower. He scowled as green images of the boy's face, smirking mischievously, filled the screen.

Taking more time than he would have liked, Batman finally managed to regain control of all the Watchtower's systems, running three more diagnostic tests of the entire Watchtower before he felt satisfied. Turning away from the screen and towards his fellow Leaguers, who were currently laying out the unconscious teens in a row, he regarded these threats carefully.

What were they? Defective clones made by some sinister organization? Aliens from another planet? Were they some strange project made by Darkseid before his demise, come to exact their revenge? None of it made sense. They all seemed confused when they first arrived, a few of them even seemed shaken and weary from battle. Then there was the youngest one's reaction at the end, before he passed out. What was that?

Needing more answers and not having enough information, Batman stood up and made his way towards the group when Flash suddenly spoke up, "Batman, this kid. He's injured, and I don't think it was during our fight. He's bleeding pretty bad from his left side, seems he was wearing Kevlar under his armor but he's been shot in several places."

Before Batman could respond, Superman flew towards Flash, "Get him to the infirmary, now." Flash nodded before zipping away with the boy in his arms, earning Superman a very dark glare from Batman.

"Hostile, super powered beings infiltrate the Watchtower and attack us on sight and you think it's a good idea to give one of them treatment?" Batman spoke in that irritating 'you are stupid and I am right' tone at Superman.

The Man of Steel shook his head, placing his hands on his hips, "They may have attacked us, but they didn't seem to have much of a malicious intent. Besides, they're children."

J'onn spoke up as he stepped up besides Batman, "Correction, they are super powered beings who seem to have remarkably similar powers to our own." J'onn's eyes drifted towards the green skinned girl, his heart giving a slight squeeze at the sight of what appeared to be another Martian.

Green Lantern landed down next to Superman, waving his arm at the unconscious teens, "And you call the attack they made 'non-malicious'? They seemed pretty malicious to me." He crossed his arms, glaring at the downed teens.

J'onn spoke up again, looking away from the green skinned girl, "No, I am in agreement with Superman. While I cannot fully read their minds, I could sense fear and desperation as they fought, not malicious intent."

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow, "They're the ones who invaded us, what were they so afraid of?"

Batman stepped forward, his eyes narrowing, "What do you mean you can't 'fully read their minds', J'onn?"

The Martian looked towards Batman, nodding his head, "During the battle, and a few moments ago, when I attempted to read their thoughts I encountered a powerful mental barrier around their minds. A barrier made specifically to shield them from mental probing or attack. While I can break through it, I fear I might cause permanent damage to their minds if I tried."

Batman glanced at the teens before looking back at his fellow Leaguers, "First things first, we need to secure them in holding cells. Ones strong enough to hold each of them. Which means we'll have to-"

Superman cut him off, shaking his head, "No, we are not going to lock them all up with equipment that should be used to hold each of us. I refuse to put children through that."

Batman stepped forward, glaring at Superman, "If you hadn't noticed, Kent. One of these so called 'children' you are trying to protect almost went blow for blow with you, even if it was only for a few moments. They are dangerous threats, and should be treated as such."

Superman crossed his arms, staring right back at Batman without flinching, "They were just scared and probably confused. They didn't exactly come through the Boom Tube organized, they fell through like they were running from something. You can't blame them for defending themselves."

Green Lantern raised his hand, "To be fair, they attacked us first."

Superman gave Green Lantern a pointed look, "The point is, they didn't come here to attack us. They are just a bunch of scared and desperate kids, from the way J'onn was describing it. So why don't we just wait for them to wake up and talk?"

Batman barely held in his frustration as he spoke in a strained voice, "In case you didn't hear me, these are not 'just some scared and desperate kids'. They are super powered threats who attacked us first, and to some degree, caused us quite a bit of trouble. They should be in holding cells. Right. Now."

Superman and Batman had a silent battle as they glared at one another while Green Lantern and J'onn looked from one to the other. Just as they thought the staring contest would go on for hours, they heard a low groan from one of the teens.

The Flash-Boy slowly sat up, his right knee bending as he rubbed his face with his right hand, "Ugh... I so don't want to do that again... Going up against the League once is enough...but four times... Jeez..."

The boy abruptly froze when Green Lantern cleared his throat, his head whipping up to attention. His eyes widened and he scrambled up, placing his right foot back as he prepared to make a run for it when Superman held out his hand, "Wait! Please just wait. We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to talk."

The Flash-Boy froze in place, his right arm raised and his left arm stretched behind his back. He stared at the four heroes in front of him for a long time, his mind racing and his eyes full of questions. He stood up straight, dropping his arms by his sides as he glanced at his fellow teammates then back at the heroes. Biting his lip and thinking for a minute he nodded, looking at the heroes with uncertainty, "Talk...alright. Talking is good... How should I start?"

**Author's Note: This was another story I really wanted to write my own variation on, it seemed like a fun idea to write and I hope it'll be equally loved with my other one. I promise it won't distract me from my first story. And like my other story, Flash is Barry Allen, NOT Wally West.**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or products of Justice League Unlimited or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: A big thank you to the few people who read and the few who reviewed. I know it's a bit of a side story for me but it's still a great story for me, I really liked this idea and really wanted to write my own variation because the original author seemed to well...be gone. I hope it will be just as loved as the original. And like the original, I am basing the Justice League off the Justice League Unlimited cartoon except with the fact that Barry is Flash instead of Wally and none of the heroes have/had partners or sidekicks. **

**Author's Note #2: I'm a hopeless romantic so most stories I write will have couples or romance. Couples in this will be Spitfire, Zatanna X Robin (I know people find it weird, but I liked it), M'gann X Superboy. Aqualad doesn't seem like he was interested in anyone except Tula so...I'll leave him be.**

Chapter 2: Questions

Batman glared at the yellow and red clad Flash-Boy in front of him, trying to reign in his patience. The red haired boy was currently sitting down in a chair Superman had gratefully brought, his foot thumping up and down on the metal floor a hundred times a minute. His fingers were tapping on his thighs in a similar fashion, his eyes darting from himself, Superman, Green Lantern, to J'onn and back again. His mind was obviously racing, working out possibilities, scenarios, questions, and what he could possibly say. His eyes darted briefly to his right, looking towards his still unconscious comrades.

Before Batman could snap and break the silence, his earpiece went off, "Uh Bats? Yeah, I got him to the infirmary and all and got this machine working, but all it did was a basic first aid. I'm not really sure what button to press to give him proper care...most of them look the same to me. Mind coming up here and lending me a hand?"

The Dark Knight let out a low breath, shutting his eyes under his cowl for a few moments before opening them up, his hand coming up to press onto his comm, "I'll be there, don't touch anything else. You might input the wrong commands." he then looked at the boy seated in front of him, who was looking up at the Bat with wide eyes. Batman then turned to Superman, pointing his finger at him, "Get him to start talking as soon as I leave. Find out who or what they are, why they are here, and most importantly, if they are a threat."

Superman looked back at Batman in silence for a few moments, engaged in another silent conversation as they stood there before Superman nodded. Batman then threw the Flash-Boy another quick glance before nodding at J'onn and Green Lantern.

As he turned around with the swish of his cape, the Flash-Boy stood up quickly, "Wait!" Everyone paused before slowly looking at him, eyebrows raised. He seemed to regret his outburst for a split second before swallowing the lump in his throat, "Is Ro- Is...is my friend alright? What happened...?" His eyes scanned the faces of the four adult heroes in front of him, who all merely looked at each other in uncertainty.

Suddenly, Flash-Boy's face contorted into a look of fury, a glare pointed at Superman surprisingly, "If you hurt him...I swear on my life. I will make you pay, whatever it takes."

Everyone, especially Superman who was not used to receiving such a look except from his enemies, blinked at the young teen sitting before them. J'onn quickly spoke up before Batman took it as a threat and decided to lock him up, with or without Superman's consent, "No, your friend was injured before the battle. Though the wounds were recent, they were made by bullets, not anything anyone here uses. The Watchtower is not even equipped with projectile type weapons."

At the Martians words, Flash-Boy's shoulders visibly sagged, sitting back in his chair, "We...we didn't notice..." he unconsciously muttered under his breath, "Damn it Rob...not again... You've got to stop doing that..."

Batman glared at the teen but Superman waved him off, reminding him why he was leaving in the first place. With a small shake of his head he turned around again, heading towards the infirmary.

As soon as he was out of the room and down the hall, Green Lantern took a step forward. Knowing Batman, if he heard something he didn't like, or found interesting, he would have marched straight back here when they had a patient in the infirmary, "Okay kid. Start talking. We need to know who you are and how you got access to a Boom Tube generator to get here." Green Lantern then held up a silver metal box the size of a book with dials and buttons on the front that they had confiscated from Flash-Boy while checking everyone's belongings.

Flash-Boy's eyes widened as he spotted his missing generator, reaching out without thinking, "Be careful with that! That isn't a normal Boom Tube generator! I don't even know if I can make another one of those!"

Green Lantern lifted the device upward, raising one eyebrow, "You mean you _built_ this generator yourself? You're just a kid!"

Flash-Boy glared at Green Lantern,"The square root of Pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. The atomic masses in the periodic table are not integral numbers. For example, carbon is listed as 12.011 amu because Atomic masses listed in the periodic table are weighted averages of isotopic masses. The atomic masses listed on the periodic table are, actually, _average_ atomic masses. The average atomic mass is the summation of the products of an element's isotopic masses and its relative abundance in percents of course. For example, carbon has two common isotopes: C-12 and C-13. C-12 is 98.9% abundant and has a mass of 12.000 amu, whereas C-13 is 1.1% abundant and has a mass of 13.0033 amu. Computing for carbon's average atomic mass: 12.0000 times 0.989 plus 13.0033 times 0.011 equals 12.011 amu. According to the Valence Shell Electron Pair Repulsion theory, if there are 5 pairs of electrons in the valence shell of an atom, they will be arranged in an trigonal bipyramidal geometry. O octahedral : 6 pairs of electrons tetrahedral : 4 pairs of electrons trigonal planar : 3 pairs of electrons. An example of a valid set of quantum numbers is n=4, l=0, ml=0, ms=-1/2 because it describes an electron in the S orbital of the 4th energy level."

All three heroes stared at the boy, bewildered. They then looked at one another, Superman lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

Flash-Boy looked a little smug, lifting his right leg and placing it on top of his left knee, "Those were easy questions, elementary if I do say so myself."

Green Lantern glared at the teen, "Point taken. Then let me switch my question, who are you all? How did you know to come here and more importantly, how did you even know where _here_ is!"

Flash-Boy's smug look slowly faded, dropping his right leg down and planting his feet on the ground. He looked at Superman briefly before letting out a tired sigh, running his hand down his face for the ninth time that day, "By the way you are treating us and the questions you are asking me... Am I safe to assume that you all...don't recognize or know who we are?"

Superman shook his head, crossing his arms as he regarded the tired young teen before him, "No, we have no clue who you guys are. How would we? It's our first time meeting."

A ghost of a smile formed on Flash-Boy's lips as his whole body seemed to sag, his eyes becoming a bit distant, "Then I did it...I really did it." he let out a small chuckle, only without a hint of humor laced into his tone.

The heroes standing before him glanced at one another again before Superman spoke up once more, "What do you mean? What did you do? Who are you people?"

Flash-Boy looked up, glancing at each of them for a moment before speaking, "Please, will you let me ask you a few questions. Just a few and I promise, I will tell you everything I can without trouble. I promise."

Green Lantern seemed like he was about to argue when Superman lifted his hand to the guardian, "There is no harm in answering a few questions Lantern. It'll probably set the kid at ease. Though we we are obligated to decline to answer any or even all the questions you might ask. Is that alright kid?"

Flash-Boy nodded, looking right at Superman with those piercing, accusing eyes that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't that he wasn't used to eyes full of hate or malice or even revenge pointed at him, but the way the kid looked at him with a haunted look made his skin crawl. He had never got a look like that before in his life. He figured only criminals ever ended up on the receiving end of those.

J'onn then cleared his throat, looking at the Flash-Boy with those calm red-orange eyes, "What is your first question?"

The boy seemed to take a deep breath before letting it out, trying to calm his nerves. What he asked next surprised all of them, "Did you kill the Joker?"

o.o

Batman scowled slightly as he moved through the halls of the Watchtower, his feet barely making a sound as he made his way towards the infirmary. Clark could be so naive at times, such a boy scout. Just because they were children, didn't mean they were any less of a threat than any other opponent they have faced before. If he didn't remember, the Royal Flush gang they had faced were all still pretty much children, but did he hesitate to fight them? No.

Everyone always told him that he 'overworks' and that he is simply too 'paranoid'. Did they ever maybe consider to think that they were simply too laid back? Too trusting? It was because Clark pulled stunts like this that he ended up working 'overtime', as they had put it, and went through the extra trouble of organizing a counter measure.

Aside from the boy with the Super Strength and the kid with Super Speed, the others did not seem too difficult to overtake. He already had eight or nine contingency plans in case they got the jump on the three watching over the young threats. Though he highly doubted any of them had the power to take down Green Lantern and J'onn, he was almost a hundred percent sure they could not take down the two heroes _plus_ Superman. Though he had been surprised before, a back up plan was always needed. Or two, or three.

He reached the infirmary, his hand coming up to type in the code for the lock. He stopped when he noticed with quite a bit of annoyance, Flash didn't bother to lock it down. He almost forgot about the other naive super powered hero on their team.

Calming his slight frustration, Batman stepped forward as the automatic doors opened. A multitude of highly advanced medical tools and machinery were around the room, some that weren't even available to the public until the distant future. Perks of having a leading tech and medical department in ones billion dollar enterprise.

Near the middle of the room stood the naive speedster himself. Placed on the middle of the medical table with a breathing mask over his mouth, was the young boy he had been fighting a few minutes ago, the same boy who threatened to knock the Watchtower out of orbit.

Flash turned as Batman entered, a grin forming on his face, "Hey Bats, come for a check up or did you just want to see me?"

Batman duly ignored Flash's little joke before walking over to the advanced medical table with multiple mechanical arms attached to the sides. He started tapping on the small console near the head of the table, "Go and help the others question the prisoners. I'll take over from here. Maybe you'll have better luck loosening the kids lips. After all, he seems to be a fan of yours. Seeing as how he mimics your costume _and_ your powers."

At the mention of his 'fan' and the intriguing duplication of his powers, Flash perked up before giving Batman a mock salute, "Aye aye captain. I'll be there in a flash." he then zipped away, the automatic doors set to react to Flash's movements as they shot wide open.

Batman had anticipated Flash's speed while aboard the Watchtower. It took some extra machinery and a more advanced program, but it paid off. He didn't have to hear Flash crashing into a door and complaining about it because the automated systems couldn't register him coming fast enough.

Cringing a little at Barry's famous bad joke, pun, whatever he considered it, Batman continued to type away as a needle inserted itself into the young brunette's arm, injecting him with Batman's home-made anesthetic. He waited a couple of moments before activating the arms, letting them whir to life before watching them lift up and get to working on their patient.

As the mechanical arms delicately but quickly tore open the kid's suit on the side and removed any fabric underneath, Batman spoke up, "You can stop pretending to be passed out, I saw your eyelids move ever so slightly when you sensed my presence in the room. Your breathing hitched slightly when you were injected with the anesthetic as well."

A few moments later the kid turned his head, looking towards the Dark Knight. His eyes were hidden behind his domino mask, so Batman couldn't read his expression too well but he could sense the boy was judging him, sizing him up and looking for...something. He couldn't quite place what the boy expected but by the way he let out a small sigh, the older hero suspected he didn't find it.

"You don't recognize me, you don't have a clue who I am. What I am." Batman merely stared at the boy as he spoke, turning his head away and laying back in the bed as the machines finally started working on his wound.

"Obviously, you seem to have met me before while I have not met you. You also seem to have quite a bit of information on me. And I don't know how. The only way you could have gotten some of that is if you are so good that not even I have noticed you or...I had given you this information personally. I'm inclined to believe the later." the boy stayed silent, his breathing now calm and his body still. If Batman was anyone else, he would have thought the boy asleep. But he knew better.

After waiting a few moments, the young boy looked to the side, "What do you know about alternate dimensions? Parallel universes?"

Not showing his surprise or his slight concern, Batman spoke up in a blunt tone, "The League has encountered a parallel universe before. A universe where one event went about a completely different way and drastically brought on changes very different from our own universe. It has supported the multiverse theory slightly, but traveling beyond a world very similar to our own is close to impossible."

The boy nodded slightly before speaking up, "You've got that right, except it isn't as difficult as you think it is. With the right components, a Boom Tube generator can be rewired and upgraded to jump not only through space but through the barriers between dimensions. The only reason no one has found out about it is because the components needed to modify it are completely unorthodox."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he stared at the boy. Different dimensions? Dimension hopping? He looked into the boy's eyes, or he assumed he was because much like his own cowl, the boy's domino mask concealed his eyes, "You are from a different dimension. A dimension in which you know me and my secrets. Which would explain how you know my name, the existence of the Batcave, and even the design of the Batcave's supercomputer."

The young boy nodded, gritting his teeth as the mechanical arms started the surgery, cutting into the boy's side to dig out the bullets.

Noting the boy's pain, Batman glanced down at the medical table, "Keep still, the anesthetics I gave you should dull the pain down mostly in a few moments, just let it spread through your body."

While he wasn't ready to just believe the kid's story just like that, it was a very possible and almost logical explanation to their arrival and the kid's knowledge. But the child could be telling him an elaborate lie. They could be Cadmus's new trained soldiers for all he knew.

He then trained his eyes on the boy, properly observing him for a few moments. With his view of the kid's still frame, plus the small fight they had a few minutes ago, he had a good idea of the kid's fighting style and body composition. He was lean, light on his feet, and had a good muscle build balanced around his body. He was an acrobat, from the flips and jumps he did during the fight and the way his arms and legs were toned. He was obviously trained in martial arts, the guarded stance he took and the way he carried himself indicated disciplined training for a number of years. Though he was still green from what he could tell. A bit brash and he had openings here and there in his fighting stance. A good solid start none the less, far better than any of the other kids he had seen fighting, besides the dark skinned electricity boy who almost broke Lantern's shield.

As he was observing the boy, unknown to the older Bat, he was also being observed. The boy watched the man before him, regarding this man who looked so much like his mentor, like his adoptive father. The man had the same brooding aura, the same scowl, and the same suspicious look whenever he watched someone he didn't fully trust. He just never imagined that look would be pointed at him.

He had seen his mentor glare in anger, scowl in frustration, and even smirk at him smugly. And on some very rare occasions, smile at him as his adoptive father. But he had never seen him look at him with an untrusting, suspicious look. A look that said he was, to him, a criminal. It hurt more than he had imagined it would, and this wasn't even the first time.

While the boy was thinking to himself, the older Bat finished his own observation and spoke up, breaking the few minutes of silence, "What is your name?"

The boy looked up, startled for a brief moment before speaking, "Robin. I go by the name Robin."

Batman noticed how the boy had said 'go by' instead of 'my name'. He filed that away for later before continuing, "Who are you? Why did you come here?"

"The dimensions we were previously in were...horrible. Absolute mayhem and chaos. Left and right everything was wrong...everything went wrong." the boy's head slumped back onto the table as he spoke, "Almost everyday seemed like a life and death battle and we've seen so many horrible things one after another...you'd understand if we weren't so open to talk." the boy winced slightly as a bullet was removed, muttering under his breath, "So not feeling the aster..."

Batman raised an eyebrow at the boy's last word, filing it away before the boy continued, "This is our fourth dimension hop, we barely managed to get away from the last one we were thrown into. Kid Fl-...the yellow and red armored hero who can run really fast, managed to jury rig a Boom Tube generator into a dimensional portal generator."

Batman listened carefully, filing away every detail of the boy's story. How he spoke when he talked, his breathing, the heartbeat monitor's beating rate, any twitch or slight movement. Everything and anything was closely observed by the Dark Knight.

"You said you have been to three other dimensions before coming here, how did you jump from your dimension in the first place?"

Robin shook his head, "We didn't jump on purpose from our dimension. It was an accident... We were investigating a strange power surge from a warehouse owned by Lex Corp." Batman's eyes narrowed at the mention of Lex Luthor's company. So, even in a dimension supposedly four universes away, Lex Luthor was still a criminal. Figures.

"Our team, the team I arrived with, were sent to investigate covertly. What we didn't count on, was the sheer amount of security present there. It took some time but we managed to sneak in. When we got inside, the whole place was filled with strange technology, alien technology to be more precise. The scientists there were experimenting with, what we now know as, a Boom Tube generator. That was when a certain speedster, tripped the alarms." Batman wasn't surprised. If this Flash-Boy was anything like their own Flash, then stealth was definitely not his strong suit. Or even in his vocabulary, "Long story short, the fight ended up with one of the scientists accidentally damaging the Boom Tube generator with one their machines and before we knew it, we were sucked into a giant wormhole. The whole warehouse went with us. "

The boy's expression suddenly went grim as his mouth tightened before he spoke, "That's when everything just went wrong..."

o.o

Superman, Green Lantern, and J'onn all stared at Flash-Boy for a few minutes before Superman spoke up, "No, the Joker is locked up in Arkham Asylum. Or he should be after the last time Batman and I thwarted his plan to explode a giant blimp of Joker Venom gas over the city of Metropolis."

J'onn spoke up immediately afterward, "And there is a strictly held up code both Superman and especially Batman follow. To never kill their opponents, no matter how grave their crime..." A sudden somber mood had fallen upon the heroes as they knew some of the pain their Bat had gone through.

Flash-Boy's whole figure perked up a little, his eyes glowing with more feeling as he continued on, "Metropolis is safe? Lois Lane still whipping Superman to go on romantic flights and dates with her?"

Green Lantern couldn't help cracking a smile as he looked at Superman, whose cheeks were slightly red as he glared at the Flash-Boy, "Lois doesn't 'whip' me into dates with her. She asks, and I oblige."

At that, Green Lantern snorted a little, "Yeah, more like she demands and you obey." the Lantern's smile grew wider as Superman sent him a dirty look.

The teen sitting before them burst out laughing, his hand slapping onto his forehead, "Brilliant! Just brilliant." he grinned at the surprised look the heroes gave him, not caring if he seemed crazy to them.

"So you guys are the Justice League right? Heroes of the world, beloved by all and protecting the many?" J'onn nodded at him, tilting his head slightly as the boy's grin grew, "God this is great!"

Green Lantern finally shook his head, "Boy...Flash must have hit you harder than I thought. Maybe we should take you to the infirmary and have _you_ checked out."

The teen in front of them kept grinning, standing up and reaching his hand out to the Lantern, "Kid Flash, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Stewart!" Lantern blinked at the kid as he took his hand, the boy grabbing it and shaking it up and down rapidly with barely contained enthusiasm. Did he ever tell the kid his name? And Kid Flash? Really? He not only looked like Flash, had Flash's powers and apparent personality but his name too. A fan boy should only go so far...

Kid Flash then promptly zipped to Superman, reaching out and grabbing the Man of Steel's hand as he shook it in the same rapid and enthusiastic manner he did with Green Lantern before zipping up to J'onn, "A pleasure Superman! A pleasure J'onn!" both the other heroes nodded slowly, blinking at Kid Flash's sudden enthusiasm.

Just then, Flash zipped into the room, stopping right next to J'onn, "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" he noticed Kid Flash shaking J'onn's hand and grinned, holding his hand out to him, "Hey there kid, nice to see you awake and not attacking us. I'm Flash, nice to meet you."

Kid Flash grinned back and reached out fast with his hand, attempting to take Flash's offered hand. Anticipating and ready for it this time, Flash quickly brought his hand up into the air, his grin widening at the boy. Kid Flash blinked before an equally large grin formed on his face and soon, the two speedsters were zipping around the platform, playing a bizarre, super speed version of handshake tag.

Green Lantern and J'onn barely followed the two Speedster's movements while Superman managed to keep his eyes on them, "Should we not stop them?" J'onn's voice spoke up but with a clear lack of concern or fear.

Superman chuckled, "No, they seem to be having a lot of fun, very playful. I'm sure Flash doesn't often get to meet someone who can match him speed for speed. I'm sure he's enjoying this more than the kid is."

Green Lantern chuckled, "Oh Batman isn't going to like this. He isn't going to like this at all. Not one bit. We better stop the two before they both make burn marks on the floor. Or god forbid, get caught by Batman. Then we'd have one Flash in the infirmary and the other in a holding cell."

Just as Green Lantern finished, both the speedsters zipped up in front of them, grinning like little boys, "Oh come on GL. Even Bats has to admit this is pretty cool. I mean, another Speedster! Besides Jay, who barely runs anymore, I have not had another person who could run like me in a long time!"

Kid Flash blinked, looking at Flash with curiosity, "What about Professor Zoom?"

"Professor what now?"

"Nevermind..."

"So kid." Green Lantern crossed his arms, giving the young speedster a hard look, "You have some explaining to do. We answered all your questions, now you need to answer ours. Who are you all? Why are you here? How did you even know how to get here?"

Kid Flash looked from Lantern, to Superman, to J'onn, then finally to Flash. He bit his lip a little, clearly contemplating before speaking up, "Okay okay..." he took a deep breath, in and out. He then took his seat, looking at the four in front of him, "First, have you ever heard of parallel dimensions? The idea that there are other dimensions with slight differences at certain points in time that changes the outcome of the world or even the universe?"

Everyone nodded a bit grimly, after all, none of them had ever forgotten their experiences in the Justice Lord dimension they had went to. Truthfully, none of them could, even if they wanted to. The oppressed people who looked at them in fear instead of hope, the world without freedom of any kind, and even the blank looks the lobotomized criminals gave them as they passed. They could never forget, because it was a world that they could possibly turn into. A world that could be their future.

"Well you see, me. Us, my team." he gestured to the unconscious bodies, "We're all from a different dimension. A parallel world from this one." at the shocked and suddenly guarded stances of some of the older heroes in front of him, Kid Flash quickly plowed on, "The dimension we are from, there is also a Justice League that is widely accepted around the world and even in some parts of the universe as heroes and protectors. It's how we know all of you, because we know a different but similar version of you all in our dimension."

At the last sentence, all the heroes visibly relaxed but still regarded Kid Flash with wary expressions, "So how exactly did you cross into our dimension?" Kid Flash glanced at J'onn when he spoke up, "It is no small feat to cross from one dimension to another, especially four times. In our case, the parallel world we had visited had a hard time even opening a version of our dimension. They could not generate enough power or figure out how to open up a gateway to a dimension 'further' away, as they put it."

Kid Flash let out a tired sigh, once again swiping his hand down his face, his shoulders sagging, "Yeah...that's my fault... This whole mess is my fault." When the older heroes gave him questioning looks he let out another sigh, "You see, if I assume this world is similar to mine, I am guessing you guys have an annoying villain by the name of Lex Luthor causing you guys all sorts of trouble?"

Seeing Superman's jaw lock and the distaste showing on Flash and Green Lantern's faces was answer enough for him, "Well, in our dimension, we are a covert team led by Batman. We take low key jobs and work in the background while the League itself deals with more public and open situations. They'd sometimes call us their 'trump card'."

Kid Flash smiled a tiny bit before moving on, "We got an alert that a particularly disturbing and possibly alien power surge was emanating from one of Lex Corp's warehouses. Because the League was otherwise preoccupied, we decided to go...investigate on our own."

Green Lantern shook his head, crossing his arms at the same time, "Oh I don't like where this is going..."

Kid Flash grasped his hands together, squeezing them hard, "We all agreed that we were just going to check it out, see what happened and report back to the League if we couldn't handle it... But with the amount of guards they had for one shabby looking warehouse, we needed to take a peek inside. We had someone who could take a quick peek, but knowing Lex Luthor, we didn't want her to go alone. So...we all went." he looked up at the older heroes with his green eyes, bringing his hands up under his chin, "What we found was a lab inside, full of what we now know as alien technology. Specifically Apokoliptic technology."

At the mention of Apokolips, Superman's eyes widened, his hands balling up into fists. Kid Flash, noticing Superman's sudden somber mood, glanced at the Kryptonian for a second before continuing, "We were about to pull back but..." he let out a sigh, running his hand through his red hair, "I stupidly tripped the alarms. The resulting battle wasn't too difficult...but during the battle, one of the scientists who was messing with a Boom Tube generator damaged it with his machine and the resulting Boom Tube sucked us and the warehouse into another dimension. That's where things got really messed up..."

o.o

Batman watched Robin carefully as he retold the events that occurred during their first alternate dimension, one eyebrow raised, "We didn't know how, or why this dimension was so...different. So messed up. Without going into every little detail of our excursion, we had found out that half of Europe was sunk under the sea and the other half was occupied by the Amazons of Themyscira led by Wonder Woman. Millions upon millions of people were dead at the hands of the Amazon warriors or by Atlantian soldiers. Villains from our dimension were protecting humanity, heroes we knew were killing the innocent... We didn't know what to think, the world was wrong..."

Robin lifted his left hand, placing it over his forehead, "All we could do was try to get back to our dimension...use the Boom Tube generator to get back somehow... But the Boom Tube generator...it was unstable, damaged. We didn't know how we jumped into another dimension in the first place, let alone how to get back home. So we took a risk, we jumped into another dimension. We figured it couldn't possibly be any worse than the one we left. We were wrong."

"I don't know if it was just bad luck or if the bad dimensions just naturally outnumber the good, but dimension after dimension we experienced were just...horrible." Robin's voice softened at the last word, shaking his head, "The last one we were in, was even more terrifying than the first one we had visited. Over half the heroes in the Justice League were...were different. Enforcers in a repressive regime that ruled the world with an iron fist... A world ruled...by Superman."

Batman's eyes widened, his thoughts flashing back to the Justice Lord dimension they had the misfortune to visit. Temporarily stunned, Batman almost missed the next part of the story Robin was retelling, "In this world, Superman was married to Lois Lane... And she had been pregnant with his unborn child. The Joker...he had tricked Superman into killing her and his unborn child... And used a nuclear bomb to destroy Metropolis. It drove him...mad. He then killed the Joker with his bare hands..."

Batman narrowed his eyes, looking down at nothing in particular as he sorted his thoughts. So, it was not the same dimension they had visited but along the same lines. The death of someone important, a crazed criminal, and the drastic response of Superman.

"The resulting world was chaos... People frightened, heroes becoming tyrants, and even criminals working under Superman as enforcers... Though there were people who resisted, an insurgent led by...by you. The alternate dimension you. You fought with vigor against Superman's regime and you were even devising a plan to get some much needed help... Another dimensional portal. But while gathering the parts, we were attacked. Attacked by heroes we admired and villains we despised, working side by side. We managed to escape through the Boom Tube generator one of our teammates was able to fix and here we are."

After all the talking, Robin laid back, letting out a small sigh. He was pretty winded and fatigued from recounting such unpleasant memories. He glanced at Batman who was looking at him with narrowed eyes, eyes that were assessing his story and going over every little detail he had told him. He had no doubt in his mind that Batman was probably going to ask his teammates the same questions to see if their stories all matched. He didn't mind, because everything he had said was true. There was no harm in telling them what they experienced, it didn't endanger any of their identities or even lives.

Robin then looked down as he heard the machine let out a few beeps, the mechanical arms sewing him up moving away from his right side and repositioning themselves in their starting positions. When Robin made an attempt to sit up, Batman placed his hand on the young teen's shoulder, pushing him back down onto the table, "You still need to rest. You had three bullets inside of you, luckily they didn't hit anything vital but two of them fractured some of your ribs. You will need some time to heal."

Robin nodded slightly, watching Batman with a wary look. The Dark Knight looked down at the boy for a few moments with an unreadable expression before turning around, heading towards the door, "I will be back in a short while. Do not try to exit this room or the security system will activate. I will not be held responsible if you are injured again."

Robin muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he closed his eyes, "He is not whelmed...not whelmed at all."

o.o

Flash and Green Lantern had their mouths wide open and J'onn had wide eyes while Superman looked flabbergasted. Each of the heroes stared at Kid Flash, who had just finished recounting the events of their various dimension hopping.

Flash then turned around, placing his hands on his face as he closed his eyes, "I'm gonna need a minute...I feel kind of sick..."

Green Lantern closed his mouth, shaking his head, "That is...that is just madness! There is no way that-"

Superman cut him off, shaking his head, "No...no John. It is entirely possible...remember the Justice Lords? One event is all it takes, one difference can change the fate of the world. Of what...we do. I don't think it's that far off of what...what we...what I am capable of."

Green Lantern and Flash stared at Superman in awe as J'onn stepped forward, placing a hand on Superman's shoulder, "It is what we are _all_ capable of. Not just you. The temptation is strong, especially when it comes to our loved ones being harmed."

Each hero thought very hard about that. What could happen, what would drive them to such an extent and how far they would be willing to go. Trying to lighten the mood, Flash zipped up to Kid Flash, smiling a little, "Hey kid, there's still something you haven't told us. Who are you all? No matter how I look at it, I still can't figure out what alternate dimension version of who you all are. I mean, I would assume you are the younger version of me, but apparently you know the alternate version of me. Question is, who are you?"

Kid Flash blinked, raising one eyebrow, "Well, you're all our mentors."

**Author's End Note: Sorry if this chapter just seemed like exposition. Near the end there, I feel it got a little convoluted but I had to get the information out somehow. Thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to my next chapter.**

**Author's End Note #2: And sorry for any spelling, grammar, or sentence structure mistakes. I'll fix them later. And yes, the first dimension they transported to is based on that weird Justice League Flash Paradox movie. And the dimension they just came from is the Injustice: Gods Among Us game dimension. **


	3. Chapter 3 You're Our What?

**Disclaimer: Neither Young Justice nor anything of the Justice League series belong to me. **

**Author's Note #1: Unfortunately I am still working out the few details for my Ben 10 and Justice League Unlimited crossover story. I apologize the lapse in my updates. It might happen more unfortunately because of school but I promise to try my best. Please do not hate me, I just write because I enjoy writing occasionally. I post because I feel fans might enjoy the casual story as well. **

**Author's Note #2: I apologize in advance if I get anything wrong, I am not familiar with the world of comics and all I have are the cartoons and some of the movies to go off by for everyone. Which is why I find that people who portray Batman as an almost over-paranoid hostile suspicious brooding man towards everyone is going a bit too far. I feel that after the explanation from Robin and the matching story of Kid Flash, he would back off a bit and believe them for the time being with guarded strides.**

Chapter 3: You're Our What?

The four heroes glanced at one another before Flash spoke up, scratching his cheek, "So what like...you're our sidekicks? Our students?"

Kid Flash scowled at his mentor, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression, "We prefer to be called _partners_. But yeah, most of us have started out as students of some of the members within the League. You know, helped us learn the ropes and gain some experience. Eventually, we were supposed to be inducted into the League but..."

A familiar, gruff voice shot out from the shadows, making the young speedster jump slightly, "But you were considered too green, too 'inexperienced' and so you were made into a covert team instead." Batman emerged from one of the corridors, a frown on his face as he made his way towards the small group.

Kid Flash nodded, taking a slight step behind Flash, giving the older speedster a wary glance. Flash looked down at the red haired hero with a knowing grin before stepping towards the Dark Knight, "Hey Bats, we were just getting to know the kid a little and had him tell us a little bit about him, about how he got here and what he is. You know, like you asked us."

"I know." Batman fixed a pointed look on Kid Flash who gulped, taking an unconscious step back, "Your teammate, Robin, told me the basis of your origins and how you all got here."

With the mention of a certain Boy Wonder, Kid Flash immediately stepped forward, forgetting his fear of the older Bat and fixed a determined gaze on him, "Rob's awake? Is he alright? You have to let me see him!"

Batman trained another glare at Kid Flash. When he didn't back down, he was slightly impressed with the boy's loyalty to Robin and determination to see him. Before things could escalate however, Superman took a step forward, placing a firm grasp on Kid Flash's shoulder, "Of course you'll be allowed to see your teammate, but for now, I think we should be attending to your unconscious ones. While they fought hard, all of them seemed fatigued and wary from battle. More of them might be hiding injuries like your friend was. Why don't we check them out?"

Kid Flash looked at Superman with wide eyes before nodding, looking back towards a certain blonde haired archer, "Yeah...yeah that would be a good idea." he turned around, zipping away towards his teammates, with Flash and J'onn joining him right away.

As Batman took a step forward with a determined gaze, Superman turned around to fully face the Dark Knight, holding his hand up, "Bruce wait." Green Lantern moved up to stand besides Superman, crossing his arms again.

Batman gave Superman one of those famous 'Bat Glares' everyone joked about, most criminals and even heroes feeling a shiver at the might of such a look. Superman however, was used to this by now after so many arguments the two heroes had over the years. The first few times even Superman felt himself cringe and shrink back at Batman's famous glare, but he felt a little bit of pride as he managed to keep a straight expression this time.

When Superman didn't relent, Batman let out a small sigh, "I will admit. With the description they gave of how they got here and who they are, as well as the explanation of how they had come across such sensitive information about the League, I am inclined to believe their story for the time being. It is a sound explanation, a more sensible explanation I admit than Cadmus super clones or Apokoliptic soldiers. It makes no sense for Cadmus to send such young and obviously weakened clones to the Watchtower at such a random time. Same with Apokolips, it makes no sense that they would send child soldiers in such a weakened state to the Watchtower for no reason. Since Darkseid's defeat at our hands, New Genesis had sent reports on Apokolips to us for a few months afterward. Apparently, civil war had erupted between two armies vying for power. I doubt they would bother or even care about us or Earth. So, the only logical explanation I can come to is that the story that both of these young 'heroes' gave us, are true."

Superman and Green Lantern both stared at Batman with stunned expressions before looking at each other then back at the Bat. Green Lantern shook his head, chuckling a little, "When did you even have the time to think about this? Just a few minutes ago you were so intent on putting them each in a maximum security holding cell. What changed your mind?"

Superman thought about it for a moment before looking up, "It was the injured one. What did you call him? Robin? He changed your mind."

When the two heroes stared at Batman, he barely contained another sigh before speaking, "First, like I had just mentioned not thirty seconds ago, the story both Robin and Kid Flash presented to us is the most logical and possible explanation of their presence here without diving into an overly complicated and overly convoluted theory that would border on the unreasonable and 'paranoid'. Second, the story both of them presented matched exactly. Third, I said I am inclined to believe their story _for the time being_ and with guarded strides, as should all of you. They obviously still guard many secrets. Just like us, they are holding us at arms length right now. This is far from acceptance, it is merely acknowledgment."

The three heroes looked towards the teens in question before two of them focused their attention back on Batman, "So, where do we go from here?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, having already come up with a basic idea of what he planned to do, "We gain more information."

o.o

After listening carefully over the beating of his heart and the humming of a few other machines around him, Robin stood up very slowly. He watched the door of the infirmary for a few moments, making sure Batman's presence was completely gone before swinging his legs off the table. Pulling his breathing mask off, he checked over his own body.

His uniform was ripped on the right side, his wound was stitched up very neatly and efficiently. The thickened, specially made Kevlar vest he had under his suit was torn. Surprising, considering it was made by Wayne Enterprise's R&amp;D department.

His utility belt was disappointingly missing. He suspected one of the heroes, probably Batman, had confiscated it after he passed out. He lifted his left arm, his right hand coming up slowly to touch his wrist. No computer interface, Batman took that too. Not one to get discouraged by disadvantage, Robin carefully got off the table.

The Boy Wonder blinked when he felt no pain, tentatively testing his body as he stretched his arms and legs slowly. He did notice his body was slightly numb and moved more sluggishly than he had anticipated. He was drugged, which explained the lack of pain and why his body was so slow to react to his commands.

First things first, inventory. Robin patted himself down, smirking as he noticed he still had his lock picking tools in his gloves. He had small spare birdarangs hidden all over his body as well as sewn inside his cape. He and Batman didn't wear these capes for looks, they were useful in many ways. Batman always said that people like them, people without super powers, had to go the extra mile to be well armed against any adversary.

He laid what he had on top of the medical table, tapping his finger against his chin. Five birdarangs, two explosive disks, one liquid nitrogen disc, one small grappling hook, and a small emergency medkit.

Not the best set of weapons but he could work with it if he needed to go into battle. Now, for the room.

He had noticed the security camera in the corner of the room but he had no doubt in his mind Batman had installed one or two hidden cameras as well. Wasting no time, Robin checked almost every inch of the infirmary.

He didn't _think_ he was a prisoner but he felt that he wasn't exactly a guest either. Still, he wasn't going to scavenge everything in the room, he just wanted to check it over. A smirk of triumph formed on his lips as he found the hidden security camera, looking right into it before hiding it again.

Moving back over to the table, he gathered his gadgets together before proceeding towards the door. He had no intentions of escaping, but he crouched down in front of the keypad anyways. He reached up, hitting a few familiar buttons before it gave an angry beep, the word 'locked' appearing across the keyboard's screen in big red letters. He figured Batman would have locked the infirmary down. In the same situation, his own Batman would have done the same.

Standing up slowly, he felt his stiff body ache slightly at his movements. He pushed his hand down to check on his stitches, hoping he had not ripped them open while crouching and checking over the room. Smiling as he felt they were still intact, he looked up and did a full three sixty of the room, looking for anything he had missed. No ventilation shaft, no windows obviously. Just machines all around him.

Letting out a small sigh, he turned his gaze towards the medical table. The Boy Wonder perked up slightly, a smirk forming on his lips. Well he _was_ bored out of his mind.

o.o

Kid Flash knelt down next to his fallen companions, specifically a certain green-clad archer who he was poking on the cheek over and over again, much to the archer's annoyance. She reached her hand up and promptly slapped his hand away, letting out a small moan, "Oh...that was not fun... You know when I told you I wanted more excitement on our dates, I didn't mean fighting the League... Maybe, I don't know... Sky diving? Going hiking..." the blonde archer slowly sat up, rubbing her chin, "Hell maybe even going scuba diving..."

Kid Flash grinned at the archer, unable to help himself as he reached his hands out to grasp her shoulders, pulling her close to press his lips against hers firmly. The blonde tensed for just a moment before relaxing, closing her eyes as she leaned into the familiar scent of her speedster.

They broke apart when they heard a high pitched whistle, turning to see Flash grinning at them with his arms crossed, "Dating a fellow teammate. A skilled one at that, props kid. Props."

The archer had the decency to blush, her cheeks turning slightly red while Kid Flash beamed up at Flash, wrapping an arm around the blushing girl as he pulled her into his chest, "Yep, she's my one and only... My Spitfire if you will."

Artemis's face turned a slightly darker shade of red as she elbowed her speedster while Flash let out a heart felt laugh, slapping his hand against his forehead.

Meanwhile, J'onn had knelt down besides the knocked out green-skinned girl, who was muttering in her unconscious state. Feeling the familiar yet slightly different psychic presence of her uncle, she unconsciously turned to her side, facing him.

"Uncle J'onn..." she muttered quietly, but loud enough for the Manhunter to hear. Stiffening, J'onn's mouth had actually fallen open slightly as he gazed down at the girl before him.

Feeling his gaze on her, the girl slowly opened her eyes, her eyes moving up to look into the familiar face of her uncle. A small smile formed on her lips in her daze before her eyes slowly came to a realization. Remembering the events of the past few weeks, she suddenly yelped, scrambling away from the Manhunter.

Taken by surprise, J'onn did nothing but stare at her as she lifted her hands up in an combat stance. Thankfully, having heard his teammates' distress, Kid Flash called out before another fight could start because of a misunderstanding, "Miss M! Wait!"

The girl then froze, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly apart as she stared at Kid Flash, her gaze traveling from her yellow and red clad teammate, to the frozen J'onn, to the three older superheroes standing a few feet away regarding her with wary expressions, and then back to Kid Flash.

He stood slowly, very slowly as he raised his hands, "Whoa there Miss M. It's alright, everything is okay for now. They're...not like the other ones we met. They're good, they're...real heroes."

She looked a bit uncertain as she gazed around before dropping her arms, her right hand coming up to grip her left elbow, "I...I'm sorry I...we've been having a rough time lately...I didn't mean to be so jumpy..." Her voice was soft and bit broken, causing the older heroes aside from Batman, to feel sympathy for the girl.

Flash, breaking the silence, zipped up to the green-skinned girl, "Hey, it's no big deal. We all have our bad days. I mean even Batman gets grumpy sometimes."

Batman, who was only standing a few feet away, narrowed his eyes dangerously and bore his gaze into the older speedster's back. Kid Flash covered his mouth as he barely contained his laughter while the newly awakened girl blinked in surprise at Flash.

Before Batman could retort though, Flash stuck his hand out to the girl, "Hi there! You probably already know me, but I don't know you or the blonde haired archer over there. But let me introduce myself, or rather let me reintroduce myself to you, I'm Flash. Nice to meet you!"

The girl blinked again at Flash. She had seen and met Flash before in their own dimension but she had never properly had a one on one conversation with him before. Heck, she had not properly met him aside from uncle J'onn introducing her. A lot of people often said how Flash's big personality was a bit overwhelming but warm. Energetic, like a puppy. Unable to help the smile forming on her lips, the girl reached out and gently shook the older speedster's hand, "Hello, my name is M'gann... M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan."

Kid Flash smiled as he heard M'gann's voice get back that energetic and happy tone she had before this whole fiasco. Leave it to uncle Barry to lighten the mood.

"And I'm Artemis." the blonde archer spoke up from besides Kid Flash, standing up slowly to test if she was injured. Finding nothing at fault she slowly stretched, limbering up her body carefully.

"Tell me we're done fighting because frankly, I don't feel the need to get gassed by Batman again." the girl in the tuxedo suit sat up, rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes, trying to get her persistent headache to go away.

"I wouldn't mind round two, except without someone shoving into my mind." the tall brunette with the S-Shield symbol on his black shirt sat up, glaring at J'onn with hatred. He always hated it when someone controlled his will through mind powers. He hated anyone else inside his head period, aside from M'gann.

Without thinking, M'gann threw herself at the brunette, "Super Boy!" she tackled the boy onto his back, burying her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

Taken by surprise, the boy was tossed off balance as he caught his martian, his eyebrows shooting up. Not minding how she was so openly displaying their relationship in front of the people they were just fighting, Super Boy smiled a tiny bit, pulling her close, "M'gann...are you alright? When I saw you go down I..."

M'gann smiled, rubbing her face on his chest before looking up at his face, "I'm fine...you shouldn't have let yourself get distracted by me so easily..."

While the couple had a quiet conversation, Kid Flash had made his way towards the dark skinned boy who had yet to regain consciousness. Crouching down and gently placing a hand on the boy's forehead, Kid Flash frowned. When Artemis came up behind him with a concerned look, he glanced back at her with a hard expression, "How long has it been since he had any water? Been exposed to any source?"

Artemis shook her head, leaning down to get a look at their leader, "Too long...yet he still stood up and fought with everything he had... I don't think he'll need an IV drip like he did when we were in Bialya but he needs to get hydrated..."

Kid Flash nodded before standing up, turning to Flash, "Please, our friend needs a lot of water. He's an Atlantian, he's been dehydrated for too long... Just a few bottles will do."

Flash glanced down at the dark skinned boy before nodding at Kid Flash, "I'll be back in a flash." he then turned and zipped away, leaving Kid Flash to let out a very pained groan.

"I can't believe he says that here too..." Kid Flash rubbed a hand down his face, earning a quiet chuckle from Artemis.

"Where's Robin?" the tuxedo clad girl asked, fixing her slightly tousled hair. She walked up next to Kid Flash and Artemis, raising a brow at them.

"He was apparently injured... Not during this fight but I'm guessing during our escape, when the 'army' came busting in. He must have been shot..." at the sudden panicked look the girl gave him, Kid Flash hastily raised his hand, "Whoa Zatanna, calm down. He's fine, they're giving him the best treatment he could get. You know as well as I do how technologically advanced the Justice League is. He'll be getting the best damn treatment in the entire Solar System."

The tension in the young magician's shoulders slowly but surely loosened as she nodded, "Where is he? Can we go see him?" Kid Flash shook his head slowly, his eyes pointing towards the three older heroes standing a little away from him.

As Super Boy and M'gann were finishing up their conversation and standing up, J'onn couldn't help taking a step towards M'gann, "I apologize for my blunt statement, but you are a martian, are you not?"

M'gann looked towards the man who psychically felt and talked like her uncle but stared at her as if she were the most surprising thing in the world. She nodded slowly as Super Boy wrapped a protective arm around her waist and giving her side an encouraging squeeze. Smiling gratefully at her dear half-Kryptonian, she felt her confidence build before taking a step forward to face her uncle/not uncle.

"Yes...I'm...I'm a martian." M'gann swallowed the slight lump in her throat as she tried to get out her next sentence, hoping to god that her uncle here was just as kind and caring of white martians as her own uncle was, "A...a white martian to be precise."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she waited for judgment, for some flicker of detest from her uncle but found nothing. Without warning, J'onn reached his arms out to very carefully and cautiously wrap his arms around her, pulling her into an warm embrace.

Startled, M'gann let out a quiet gasp while Super Boy looked ready to pounce but just barely managed to contain himself. M'gann gradually relaxed, closing her eyes as she wrapped her own arms around her dear uncle. He might not have been the uncle she knew, but he was definitely her uncle. He was warm and kind and understanding. It felt like it had been years since she had been held by some familial figure. And with the chaos and insanity they had faced for the past few weeks, she really needed this.

J'onn had closed his eyes, holding M'gann close as he spoke in an exhausted tone, "M'gann...M'gann M'orzz. A martian...another martian."

While the rest of M'gann's team looked at each other in quite a bit of confusion, J'onn's own team looked at the embracing martians with mixed looks of sympathy and happiness for the Manhunter. Batman just gazed at the two carefully but silently.

The slightly awkward atmosphere was broken by the sound of Flash zipping back into the room, each of his hands carrying a gallon of water, "Special delivery by the fastest man alive! Two gallons of the Justice League's finest water..." he stopped dead at the sight of J'onn hugging M'gann before looking at the others with raised eyebrows, "Uh...did I miss something?"

Finally stepping back, J'onn gently squeezed M'gann's arms as she grinned at him, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly brought her sleeves up to wipe at them, J'onn just smiling at her with the widest smile anyone had ever seen him show.

Feeling the lighter mood and breaking out of his slight daze, Kid Flash quickly moved to take the gallons of water from Flash. Smiling gratefully at the older speedster, he quickly moved to crouch down next to his dark skinned leader. Handing one of the gallons to Artemis, he quickly uncapped the other one and started to slowly pour it all over his fallen companion.

When the water splashed against his face, the fallen Atlantian woke up with a start, letting out a gasp as he sat up quickly. Blinking his eyes, he swept a hand across his face as he took in the scene before him. Assessing the situation quickly and efficiently in a matter of seconds, he relaxed visibly at the sight of Kid Flash grinning down at him, "Welcome back Aqualad. Want a drink?" he held out the opened container of water to the Atlantian who nodded.

Taking the container carefully from Kid Flash, Aqualad took big full gulps as he downed half a gallon in moments before letting out a small sigh of relief. He looked up at Kid Flash as he stood then offered his hand out to the sitting Atlantian. Smiling gratefully, Aqualad reached up and grasped Kid Flash's hand and stood up, "Thank you my friend."

Kid Flash grinned, shaking his head, "You know you don't got to thank me man. We all have each others' backs without saying."

Nodding, Aqualad turned to face Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern. He tested his body by taking a step forward, making sure he was not severely injured or would collapse first before continuing to walk with some strength towards the three. He stopped a few feet away and held his hand out to Superman, "I am Kaldur'ahm, the former protege of Aquaman. I am called Aqualad by my fellow heroes, I am unsure of what circumstances led us to this conclusion, but I find it much more pleasurable than the previous conflict we endured. It seems we owe you all an apology for abruptly attacking you all."

Taking the young man's hand, Superman smiled as they shook, "We heard of your circumstance Aqualad, no need to explain. To be completely honest, we might have jumped the gun a little as well."

Letting go of Superman's hand, Aqualad glanced at the other two older heroes before looking back at his team. A slight frown forming on his brow, he turned to speak to Kid Flash, "Kid, where is Robin?" his voice took on that leader-like tone that they all came to know.

Batman didn't miss how everyone looked at Aqualad for leadership and the way he spoke to them as a leader. He didn't have to think too hard about who was in charge of this team of theirs.

Explaining it for the fourth time so far, Kid Flash waved his hand in the air, "He was injured, apparently before the fight we had here. A bullet wound I think. That idiot must have hid it from us during our escape from the last dimension."

Nodding his head slightly, Aqualad stood still and thought for a few moments before looking at Kid Flash with a grave expression, "What of the Boom Tube generator? Is it safe? Is it functional?"

Kid Flash shrugged, looking towards Green Lantern, "It seems okay based on what I glimpsed but I can't be sure until I get a proper look at it. They confiscated all of our stuff. Including the generator. We...still need to work on a few things." Aqualad looked towards the older heroes before giving Kid Flash a knowing look.

A bit fed up with the waiting and the kind of tip toeing around each other, Zatanna stepped forward towards the older heroes, "Excuse me but while I kind of trust you all when you say Robin is alright, I really want to see him as soon as possible. Like, right now."

The Team all looked at Zatanna then back at the older heroes. In turn all the older heroes turned to look at Batman who just silently assessed the young heroes. Yet again another awkward silence filled the room until the main monitor gave a slight beep. Breaking out of the staring contest, J'onn flew up towards the control panel, phasing through the floor.

A screen came to life below and showed Wonder Woman piloting one of the new Justice League Javelins through space towards the tower, "Sensors detected some sort of large energy surge coming from the tower a few minutes ago. Is everything alright up ther-." Her words fell short as she noticed the smaller, younger heroes standing besides the older ones. Raising an eyebrow, Wonder Woman looked at J'onn, "I guess I'll ask for the details when I get there."

J'onn gave her a small, weary smile, "I believe that would be best. Much has happened while you were not here. There has been an...interesting development."

Wonder Woman nodded, glancing at the younger heroes before looking at J'onn again, "I see that. I will be docking in a few minutes. Wonder Woman out." The transmission then cut out as J'onn turned to look down at his fellow heroes.

Superman smiled and looked at Batman, crossing his arms, "Well now that Wonder Woman is back, we can make a decision _as a group_ on what we should do about this...situation. In the mean time, why don't we get you guys something to eat and then let you guys go see this Robin of yours."

At the mention of food, Kid Flash's stomach gave a rather loud rumble. A slightly embarrassed smile formed on his lips as one of his hands scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that. I've been running on empty for almost a day now. The mere thought of food makes my stomach ache."

Giving his nephew a knowing grin, Flash placed a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder before starting to walk towards the nearby hallway, "I hear you. I can't go an hour without having at least a foot long sub. Come on, let's all go get something to eat then go see your hacker friend."

Grinning at his uncle, Kid Flash nodded as he trailed along behind the older speedster, followed shortly by Artemis then the rest of the team who were then followed by Superman and the other older heroes. While Flash and Kid Flash energetically chatted in the front about the most random things, Superboy fell in line next to Kaldur while Miss Martian walked next to Zatanna.

_Is everyone online?_ Kaldur's deep voice shot into their heads as M'gann psychically linked their minds together.

_Yeah, now what are we going to do? Green Lantern has the Boom Tube generator and Robin is no where to be found. M'gann, have you tried searching for him? _Superboy glanced back at M'gann who shook her head slightly, _I'm sorry guys I'm still weak from the fight and it's hard for me to try and reach out through the entire station to find him..._

_Don't worry about it M'gann, Superman promised to take us to him after we get a bite to eat, we'll see him real soon, _Wally's now rather energetic voice spoke up in their minds, his gaze having moved from his uncle back to the team.

Artemis scowled slightly at Wally, _Um, hello Wally. Have forgotten what happened the last time we trusted Superman? Conner was nearly lobotomized and they almost killed Zatanna! We can't let our guards down yet._

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, _Yeah this version of the Justice League may be more accommodating but I have to agree with Artemis on that. Not just because some psycho demon witch and cyborg jock nearly tortured me to death but because almost everything here is unknown to us despite the familiar faces. We need to consider each possibility._

_Agreed. While it seems the Justice League of this dimension appear to be heroes, who knows what troubles await us. For now though, we are not to engage in any hostile activity. We do not wish to antagonize those who really mean us no harm. But __**be **__careful. _Aqualad kept his gaze pointed forward as he spoke, his body on the defensive as he marched.

Flash suddenly stopped, causing Kid Flash and Artemis to stop who then caused the hole train of heroes to come to a halt. When Kid Flash looked at his uncle with a questioning face, Flash raised an eyebrow under his mask, "Are you guys somehow talking to each other without actually opening your mouths?"

The older heroes in the back looked at one another while M'gann suddenly had a look of panic on her face. Conner moved protectively in front of M'gann, blocking her from the older speedster's view. Suddenly J'onn spoke up, realization dawning on his face, "You are all psychically linked together, you are communicating through your thoughts, allowing communication without physically speaking."

Green Lantern and Superman mirrored the slight look of shock that J'onn wore while Flash just looked intrigued, "That's so cool! Whats it like? I mean J'onn never does anything like that with us, well most of the time. I mean we certainly haven't used his telepathy in such a way on a regular basis. Why didn't we think about that?"

Batman scowled at Flash, "Because it's an invasion of privacy, I certainly wouldn't want to hear every little thing you say in your mind."

Flash said a small "Hey!" while J'onn observed his 'niece' more closely. M'gann shifted from foot to foot before speaking up, "It doesn't work like that, the only thoughts we share are the ones we consciously say 'out loud' in our minds. Subconscious thinking is not picked up, I don't pry into their minds like that."

Batman's eyes narrowed under his cowl as he looked pointedly at M'gann, "But you can do that, pry into people's minds and take what information you wanted."

At the suddenly horrified and frightened look on M'gann's face, Superboy stepped into Batman's line of sight and blocked the older Bats view of the martian, a dangerous growl rumbling from his throat, "M'gann would never do something like that, we allowed her into our minds to link us up and anything she sees in our minds is willingly shown. You have no right to accuse her of doing anything otherwise!"

The half-Kryptonian and the oldest member of the Bat family stared each other down, the mood quickly becoming heavy. Just as the silence and glaring became unbearable, the tower's alarms suddenly went off, a high pitched wailing sound filling the tower. The heroes all looked around at the flashing lights in worry before Superman turned to Batman, "Intruder?"

Batman kept his gaze straight before a scowl formed on his lips, turning away towards a nearby terminal, "No, that's the fire alarm." He pressed his fingers onto the terminal screen, bringing up a schematic of the Watchtower before zooming in on a flashing room, "It's one of the medical rooms... It's the one that Robin was being treated in."

The younger heroes faces suddenly became alarmed as they met each others gazes in worry before Kid Flash spoke up, "Take us there!"

Batman turned, glaring at the young speedster and was about to refuse his demand when Flash zipped up next to Wally, "It's this way kid, come on. We'll get there faster." Before Batman could get a word in, Flash and Kid Flash were zipping down the hallway in a blur.

M'gann then turned to her uncle who took one look at his niece's face and nodded, flying down the hall with her close behind him. Zatanna then suddenly shot her hands out, speaking in her mystic voice as she cast a spell on herself, "Etativel dna wollof!" Her body suddenly lifted off the ground then shot down the hallway after the two martians, Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis running after her. Seeing as how everyone was leaving, Superman and Green Lantern flew off the ground after them, the familiar green glow surrounding Lantern's body. Letting out a small frustrated sigh, Batman started walking after them. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: I have not had a chance to properly proof read, so forgive any errors. I will fix them later.**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Reacquainted

**Disclaimer: Neither Young Justice nor anything of the Justice League series belong to me. **

**Author's Note #1: I will fix any spelling mistakes I find the best I can for all my chapters after reading them over. I will try to update better with both stories, I just promise to try, no guaranteed dates or set dates.**

Chapter 4: Getting Reacquainted

The two speedsters zipped down the halls in a matter of seconds, arriving in front of Robin's infirmary room with a screech as they dug their feet into the ground, stopping their momentum. Flash raised an eyebrow as the door did not open, reaching up to enter his access code into the keypad, "Batman must have locked it... I don't see why. He was hurt. Where was he going to go?"

Kid Flash didn't comment on how any member of the Bat family who was free to go where he pleased was probably more dangerous than letting a hundred lions roam free in the station. The door let out a small beep as the word 'unlocked' flashed across the keypad's screen in big, bold green letters. Flash grinned down in triumph at the younger speedster but quickly changed his expression to one of surprise when smoke poured out of the room. Both speedsters backed away as a large black mass shot out of the room and into the hall, performing a perfect combat roll before standing up straight.

The speedsters raised their fists in a guarded stances on instinct before realizing what it was that they were looking at. It was none other than the Boy Wonder himself, covered completely by his soaked cape, probably to shield himself from the smoke and what was probably a fire inside the infirmary. The sprinklers were already on inside, pouring down heavily into the room and having extinguished whatever was on fire.

As Robin lowered the soaked cape from around his face, he glanced curiously at both Flash and Kid Flash standing side by side with what appeared to be raised eyebrows.

"Hey Rob. Everything...alright here? Got something to say?" Kid Flash waved his arm at the smoking and now slightly flooded infirmary for emphasis, a small smirk on his lips as he approached his equally soaking wet friend.

Robin was about to speak when two green figures rounded the corner, one calling out in a worried voice, "What happened?" M'gann flew right up to her two teammates, landing down next to them while J'onn landed a few feet away, glancing into the infirmary before looking at Flash questionably.

Flash gave the Manhunter a small grin before shrugging his shoulders, "Hey, I don't know what happened, I just got here myself. Just like everyone else. We were about to ask the kid how...this happened." Flash pointed his thumb at the flooded infirmary, the smoke having died down and the alarms shutting off with the sprinklers, a few of the electrical equipment inside sparking.

Nodding his head, J'onn turned to look at Robin who was quietly talking with M'gann and Kid Flash, the two catching him up on what transpired. As they started to finish up, Zatanna rounded the corner, closely followed by Superman, Green Lantern, and the rest of the Team. The later gathered around the young Bat, relief flooding their features and postures.

"Robin!" Zatanna wrapped her arms around the young Boy Wonder, pulling him into a tight hug which made his cheeks turn slightly red but a smile formed on his lips regardless.

"It is good to see you up and well my friend, but what exactly happened here?" Aqualad kept his calm expression on his face as he crossed his arms, glancing briefly at the slightly flooded infirmary and smoking mess the medical table was.

"I would also like an explanation as to why thousands of dollars in medical equipment is now ruined, and the brand new infirmary we just installed is flooded and charred." Batman's stern and menacing voice cut down the hall and made everyone freeze, including the older heroes. M'gann let out a small squeak and hid behind Super Boy as Robin and Kid Flash visibly gulped.

The Boy Wonder slowly turned towards the older Bat, an uncharacteristic sheepish smile on his lips as he shrugged his shoulders, "Idle hands do the devil's work, so I decided to preoccupy myself with...training. Yeah...training, you know?"

Everybody, aside from Batman, raised an eyebrow at the young boy, some glancing at one another in confusion. Letting out a small scoff, Green Lantern crossed his arms, "Enlighten us kid, how exactly did you train in the infirmary, and cause this?" for emphasis, Green Lantern gestured towards the ruined infirmary room with his left arm.

Robin gave one of his infamous smirks, letting out a small laugh, "Well... My mechanical skills are still in need of improvement you know? So I figured, what better way to improve than by hands on experience. Since the only viable machine in the infirmary was the medical table, I decided to take it apart and then put it back together again. Just the way I found it."

Kid Flash slapped a hand against his face, shaking his head, "Let me guess, the medical equipment was more advanced than you initially estimated. When you tried to put it back together, you crossed some wires. When you tried to turn it on and test if it was properly put back together, it exploded?"

Robin spared Kid Flash a glance before letting out another laugh, "Well, it didn't...explode. Just kind of...sparked and ignited. It was an honest mistake, I must have crossed the A4 and B7 wires by accident. If it didn't catch fire, I could have put it back together perfectly."

Everyone, including Batman this time, looked into the charred and soaked room before simultaneously looking back at Robin. The Boy Wonder had the decency to look repentant, scratching the back of his head, "...Sorry?"

Green Lantern merely let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand down his face as Batman glowered at the young boy. Sensing another scolding, argument, or both, Superman stepped forward between the Boy Wonder and Batman, "Alright, can I please ask all of you not to...take apart or mess with anything on the Watchtower from now on? Batman is stressed enough as it is, getting this place up and running and expanding the League. Robin, was it?" the Boy Wonder nodded slightly, "You may not feel it because of the anesthetics given to you, but you are still severely injured. You need to take it easy. Please refrain from...training."

Robin grinned slightly, nodding his head again. Just as Superman was about to continue, the double doors on the other side of the hallway opened, Wonder Woman flying through the corridor and landing a few feet away, "I heard the alarms as soon as I docked. What happened?"

Flash grinned and zipped up in front of the Amazon Princess, waving his hand at a high speed over and over again, "Oh it's nothing, just a small fire. The sprinklers got it. Come on, meet the mini heroes!"

Diana glanced at the young heroes, an eyebrow raising before looking at the older heroes. Batman silently glared, brooded, whatever he did. No surprise. Superman gave her an encouraging smile, as did J'onn while Green Lantern just shrugged. Seeing as no one, aside from Batman, seemed to disapprove of the young heroes, Diana walked up to them, "Greetings, I am Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazon. It is an honor to meet you all."

Few of the young heroes actively interacted or even spoke with their world's Wonder Woman aside from a congratulations or thanks for stopping Vandal Savage's plot to control the Justice League. She seemed like a stern woman, not too easy to approach. Though seeing the warm smile and eyes of the Wonder Woman of this world, the young heroes could not help feeling a bit more relaxed.

Aqualad was the first to respond, bowing his own head low in response, "I am Kaldur'ahm of Atlantis, former protege of Aquaman."

Super Boy merely crossed his arms, "Super Boy." Diana raised an eyebrow at that, glancing at Superman who shook his head.

M'gann quickly spoke up before anyone could ask, moving forward to offer her hand, "Hello, my name is M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan if you like. It's an honor to meet you Wonder Woman. Or I guess...it's nice to meet you again."

Wonder Woman once again raised an eyebrow in puzzlement this time. Flash took this opportunity to interrupt, zipping up next to Diana, "Long story short, they are from a different dimension. A dimension where the League is good and exists, but also had young sidekicks we trained to kick butt along side us."

"Partners! We were your partners! Seriously, why is that so hard for people to understand?!" Kid Flash threw his arms into the air, shaking his head with a frustrated groan. This in turn, caused Flash to let out a big laugh, shaking his head, "Sorry Kid!"

Kid Flash scowled slightly at his alternate uncle, earning him another hearty laugh from the older speedster. Before he could speak however, Artemis stepped up besides him, elbowing him in the gut while introducing herself to the amused looking Amazon Princess, "I'm Artemis by the way and this is Kid Flash. It's really nice to meet you."

Zatanna stepped up next to them, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face, "I'm Zatanna, the soaking wet one back there who flooded your new infirmary and caused all the trouble is Robin." The Boy Wonder in turn yelled 'Hey I resent that!' from behind, earning a small chuckle from some of the older heroes.

"It is wonderful to meet you all. You say you are all partners of our counterparts in another dimension? I believe I can guess who some of you are partnered with but a few I am unsure about..." Wonder Woman smiled slightly, some of the other older heroes nodding in agreement.

Kid Flash grinned, nodding his head, "Oh yeah, I guess it would be a little difficult to figure out some of our connections with just the names for a few of us. Well with me, Aqualad, Super Boy and Miss Martian over there, it's pretty obvious. I'm Flash's partner and Aqualad is Aquaman's partner. They trained us and mentored us. However Miss Martian and um...uh Super Boy's situation is a little different." He gave off a small nervous laugh, scratching his cheek after mentioning Super Boy, especially after the scowl that formed on the half-Kryptonian's face.

A few of the older heroes once again raised an eyebrow, glancing at one another while the younger heroes looked at each with slight worry, coming to an unspoken but telepathic agreement. Robin stepped forward, grinning slightly, "Yeah well...for the past two years we have all been working together and the League as a whole has been taking care of us all. The one in charge of our hand to hand combat and kind of...welfare is Black Canary and our caretaker has mostly been Red Tornado."

A few of the older heroes were a bit familiar with other heroes around the world and had heard of the two heroes Red Tornado and Black Canary but the one who was most familiar with them was Batman, since he always kept tabs on who was who and was in charge of gathering their dossiers for potential membership into the League. He had a pretty good idea why Black Canary would be chosen to handle their hand to hand combat but he was truthfully a bit unsure why Red Tornado would be chosen as their caretaker. The circumstances in the other dimension was probably much different from their own, he still didn't have enough information.

Batman focused back on the conversation at hand when the one named Robin started to speak again, "Zatanna over there is actually the daughter of someone in the League, Giovanni Zatara. A magician hero called Zatara." Zatanna froze slightly at the mention of her father for a split second before relaxing, her shoulder's drooping slightly. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, the young magician looking back at the Boy Wonder with a grateful smile.

Batman's eyes widened slightly under his cowl for a moment. He thought that the young magician looked familiar. Zatanna...a teenage Zatanna who was apparently in the same age group as the young kid heroes almost two decades younger. He briefly wondered how Zatanna would react to her own younger counterpart. That would be amusing to see.

Hoping to distract the older heroes further from asking too many questions, Artemis stepped forward with a smile, "I'm Green Arrow's partner. M'gann over there was introduced to us through Martian Manhunter but she wasn't really his partner in crime fighting. She is actually his niece who I will mention, actually hid on his ship when he came back to Earth after visiting his relatives on Mars."

M'gann suddenly squeaked, waving her hands rapidly and pushing them over Artemis's mouth, "Artemis! They don't need to know that!" Quite a few of the people around M'gann let out a low chuckle, a blush appearing on the young Martian's cheeks.

Wonder Woman looked at Robin, tilting her head, "How about you? You have yet to say who your own mentor is."

Giving the Amazonian a mischievous smirk, the young Boy Wonder crossed his arms, letting out his signature laugh, "I'll give you a hint." He then stood up straight, grabbing his cape and wrapping it fully around his body before giving everyone his best scowl. A few of the younger heroes did their best to hide their laughs while Flash outright howled, his hands grabbing his sides.

Wonder Woman just blinked, staring at the young boy with surprise as Batman actually scowled, glaring at the Boy Wonder. Superman and Green Lantern actually couldn't help smiling themselves as they actually noted the similar scowls the two members of the Bat family actually wore. Glancing between Batman then back at Robin, Wonder Woman let out a small chuckle, "I can see the resemblance. Are you Batman's...?"

Robin stopped his scowling, opening up his cape and shaking his head, a small grin on his lips, "Nope. I am not Batman's actual son. Though I guess I come pretty close." He smirked, purposely choosing not to say anymore. Even if they were in a different dimension, secrets were secrets after all. Including their identities.

Before anyone could say anything more, a loud rumbling sound filled the hallway, causing everyone to look at Kid Flash. The young speedster smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Ah yeah...sorry. Still running on empty. Haven't had a decent meal in way too long..."

Flash grinned, zipping up to Kid Flash and patting his shoulder, "I totally understand, why don't we all head to the cafeteria, I am sure you could all use a good hot meal after the things you have been through." A few of the others nodded in agreement. Having the chance to relax after a long while, their tired bodies were finally able to feel the extent of their fatigue and hunger.

"Come, let us all go get something to eat then." J'onn smiled at M'gann before starting to walk down the hallway, the young heroes following curtly.

Kid Flash glanced at his alternate uncle who grinned and gave him a short nod, "Think you can keep up?"

Kid Flash grinned back at him, swiping his finger across his cheek, "You betcha." Flash laughed, his body vibrating with energy as he then immediately zipped away down the hall, passing the others, Kid Flash hot on his tail.

The other, older heroes made a move to follow them when Batman reached out and grabbed both Superman and Wonder Woman's shoulders, making the two turn and face him. Green Lantern stepped up to the three, crossing his arms. Superman raised an eyebrow at the Dark Knight, "Bruce?"

Batman scowled slightly at Superman, "We need to discuss how we are going to handle the situation. As soon as they are all fed, tell Flash to show them to temporary quarters and to lock them in. Then tell him to meet us all in the meeting room." Batman then curtly turned and walked down the hall towards the monitor room, cutting off any further conversations.

Superman shook his head, rubbing a hand down his face as Green Lantern let out a tired sigh, "This situation is just...too much. I mean alternate dimensions, different world with different situations, kids with powers and being heroes. I just don't know what to think or how to deal with all of this."

Wonder Woman glanced at the two heroes before looking down the hallway Batman went before speaking, "For now, let us do as we are told. It is useless for us to contemplate right now and try to decide what to do without all of us talking together about it first. John, Clark, you both go join Flash and J'onn. I'll go see that Bruce does not do anything...drastic."

Giving her a grateful smile, Superman nodded before walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria, "Thanks Diana." Green Lantern followed close behind, running his hand over his head.

The Amazonian in turn walked down the opposite hallway towards the monitor room, wondering just what Batman had planned for the young heroes.

o.o

"Whoa... The cafeteria you guys have is much, much bigger than the one on our own Watchtower. Why is it so big anyways?" Kid Flash glanced at Flash who was pressing a few buttons on different machines, starting the automated food makers. He glanced at Kid Flash curiously before going back to what he was doing, "Let me ask you kid, how many members does the Justice League in your dimension have?"

Kid Flash blinked before thinking for a few moments, "Well they just added a few new members so currently I'd say there are about...maybe seventeen members. Why?"

Flash nodded as he worked, the other heroes making their way into the cafeteria now, "Well you see, our Justice League? For a while now, since we started, the only members are the people you see now, minus Hawkgirl. Seven of us started the Justice League together and we were the only members until now."

Kid Flash blinked, a hand coming up to grip his chin, "Only seven of you make up the League? How long has it been?"

Flash glanced at Kid Flash before grinning, "A few years, we've been able to handle things pretty well if I say so myself. But yeah, the reason you see all these upgrades and the reason we rebuilt the Watchtower this way, is because we plan to expand the League."

Kid Flash tilted his head, "Expand the League? You mean invite more members right? Who do you plan to invite?"

Flash grinned a little wider as he finished what he was doing, turning towards the younger speedster, "Everyone." Kid Flash blinked, "Um...what do you mean, 'everyone'?"

Flash crossed his arms, the wide smirk still on his face, "I literally mean, everyone. Every hero that is out there that we can find and contact, we are literally going to invite every hero out there that Batman has found, gone over their background, and we all approved. Do you know how long that took? Months, including the rebuilding of this Watchtower."

Kid Flash's jaw dropped, his mouth wide open as he stared at the older speedster, "But that means...that means you'd have like...fifty or so members!"

Flash nodded his head, "Exactly, we would have almost every hero out there in the League, working together to defend not only their own cities and areas, but to deal with conflicts all over the world. If our villains ever give us any trouble, or team up to try and defeat one of us? The League responds. Even Batman with his whole Dark Knight of Gotham thing will have help from the League. If he asks of course..."

Kid Flash was still staring at his alternate uncle, "You'll all be like a small army of super powered beings... An army of heroes who deals with every situation on Earth. That's...awesome but very scary at the same time."

Flash blinked, tilting his head to the side, "Scary? Why would that be scary? We are heroes, the good guys."

Kid Flash shook his head, crossing his arms, "Uncle Barry, don't you get it? You'll literally be a small army full of super powered humans. Even one of the members alone could probably take on the army of a small country. Heck, Superman alone could probably take on the whole of the US army. From what I can tell, you guys don't have a Hall of Justice. You said you and the others we met just now started the League a few years ago? That means you are recent, do you even have a relation with the UN?"

Flash blinked, staring at Kid Flash with confusion, his grin now gone, "Um...well. We were thanked by presidents and country leaders for things we have done before."

Kid Flash shook his head, "No I mean, do you guys have an official tie with the UN? Do you guys officially exist in the body of the world governments?"

Flash blinked again before slowly shaking his head, "Uh, well. We technically aren't really part of any government. I mean we will help the UN if they ask us, but we aren't like...working for them or really with them. We just protect the innocent and fight evil villains if they try anything all over the world."

Kid Flash shook his head again, slapping his hand over his face, "Didn't you all think about what you would all look like? I bet they don't even know you guys have a giant orbiting satellite over their heads! Do you know how scary you guys would look, with all this technology and not to mention, all the super powered people working together in one place?"

Flash scowled, crossing his arms, "Look kid, we are the good guys. We protect people, we are defending the Earth. Everyone knows the Justice League exists and everyone knows we are here, and I am sure governments know about the Watchtower. Why would anyone be scared of us!?"

Kid Flash shook his head, waving his hand all around him, "Uncle Barry look at all of this! Look at yourselves. We all have super human abilities. Heck, one of us could substitute for almost a hundred or maybe even a thousand soldiers. Superman could be a whole country's own army for crying out loud. Do you know how scary you guys would look if someone in the government thinks you guys would turn and be your own army or try to take charge? And trust me, someone in any government will always think like that."

By now everyone was gathered around the two speedsters, silently watching the two talk, looking back and forth between the two. The older heroes present honestly hadn't really thought about such things like any official relations with government bodies aside from the trust placed in them as heroes. Perhaps Batman had some plan but it was never openly discussed before.

The slightly tense atmosphere was broken by the sudden dings of various machines, a variety of different types of food being dispensed hot and steaming. A rich scent of different foods filled the room, causing Kid Flash's stomach to growl like an angry lion. This caused some people to smile and a few to let out a small laugh.

J'onn stepped forward, a small smile on his lips, "Come now everyone, why don't you all grab something to eat. I am sure you have all had a hard journey, don't hold back and feel free to keep ordering more food."

Glancing at one another, the young heroes nodded and immediately grabbed a few plates, moving among the various machines to grab different foods here and there. Seeing he was falling behind, Kid Flash quickly grabbed a few plates and started zipping around, grabbing what he could.

Superman walked up behind Flash, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Barry, let's all grab something to eat. We can all talk about...what we need to deal with later. For now, lets all eat and get to know our new heroes."

Flash looked at Superman and nodded, a small grin forming on his lips as he moved to grab a few plates as well. Green Lantern walked up next to Superman, crossing his arms as he looked at the young heroes with a strange new expression, "It seems there are a few things these kids can teach us as well, huh?"

Superman nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the young heroes walking around, talking and laughing among themselves, "Everybody has something they can teach somebody. No matter their age. It seems we still have a lot of work to do inside and out."

Green Lantern let out a small sigh, running his hand down his face, "There is always something to do, huh?"

At that, Superman just smiled.

**Author's Note: I honestly have no idea how the TV series Justice League in Justice League Unlimited handled their relations with official governments or the UN. I mean I know they helped out all over the world but that wasn't made clear like in Young Justice where they have an official relationship with the UN through the UN Charter. So I just made it so they did not have one. The reason is because in Justice League Unlimited, the Justice League was started pretty recently by Batman and Superman and the other five members of the League while in Young Justice they have a kind of long history with older heroes and even a Hall of Justice. Take that however you all wish.**

**Author's Note 2: I will say this for the last time. I know Barry Allen wasn't the Flash in Justice League Unlimited. But I changed that because I will always believe the first Flash in the modern Justice League should have been and always should be Barry Allen. Just a personal choice is all.**


End file.
